Double Trouble
by lederra
Summary: As Juice's family settles in Charming, Happy gets to know his twin daughters Lauren and Mary. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT but will be finished one day!
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy. Only the O.C's in this story are mine.

* * *

><p>Tig and Happy were sitting at the picnic table enjoying a beer when a convoy of three vehicles pulled into the TM lot. The first vehicle looked like a converted school bus, instead of the usual yellow it was black. The other two vehicle were a jeep and an old car that barely looked like it should be on the road.<p>

The vehicles stopped and they saw an African-American woman get out of the bus and walk towards the office. She was tall and leggy and walked with an air of self confidence but also a degree of menace and Happy followed the woman with his eyes, there was something about her. He didn't feel that she was a threat but there was something.

As she dissapeared into the office they saw someone get out of the Jeep, both of thier jaws hit the ground, it was the biggest black guy they had ever seen. Standing a good 6ft 6inches in height, built like an out house and wearing a load of bling, they watched as he sauntered in to the garage as though looking for someone.

When the guy entered the garage, he was stopped by Dog, one of the mechanics who had worked at TM since it had opened. He had to lean back a bit, this was a big bloke and he looked a bit menacing.

"Can I help you sir?" he enquired of the bloke. The garage that was normally quite a loud place had gone unusually quiet at his entrance. The other three mechanics just stared in shock at the size of the bloke in front of Dog.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone" he said looking around, "Just spotted him."

Working over on the far side of the garage was a mechanic who had not seen or heard the visitor come into the bays, he had his Ipod on and was concentrating on the job he was doing. As the visitor spotted him, he walked across to where Juice was working and without warning slammed him into the side of the car!

* * *

><p>AN Sorry guys this is a short intro to the story, just a taster. Please reveiw once you have read it and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy. Only the O.C's in this story are mine.

Thanks to Darkfairy, Yammy1983 and NWalshe for their reviews.

* * *

><p>Seconds after Juice was slammed into the side of the car, he was hauled up and pushed back against the car and a hand went around his throat and the guy shoved his face into his. The rest of the mechanics in the garage just stood in stunned silence until the shock of what happened, somehow connected with thier brains and they were about to react when they heard Jaunista's voice.<p>

"Uncle T Bone, put Daddy down he can't breathe."

The huge guy holding Juice let him go and turned to the little girl who had come out of the office and was telling him to drop Juice.

"Jaunista honey, it is so good to see you come here sweetheart."

As he reached down for her, with one hand he lifted Juice up and poppelled him towards the woman who had come out of the office with Jaunista and Gemma when they heard the comotion in the bays.

"Go hug your sister." he told Juice.

* * *

><p>When Callista had got out of the bus and walked towards the office, she had not expected when she entered it to see her goddaughter and Niece, Jaunista sitting on the couch drawing, upon spotting the little girl she was about to say hi when Gemma noticed her in the doorway.<p>

"Can I help you?" Gemma was curious about the woman and also wary of the look that the woman had on her face and which was directed towards Juice's daughter Jaunista.

Before the woman could say anything, Jaunista looked up and saw her, with an excited scream, she jumped up from the table and ran to her open arms.

"AUNT CALLISTA."

Jaunista threw herself into Callista's arms and hugged her for all she was worth, the force of the hug was returned from Callista to the little girl.

"Jaunista, sweetheart it is so good to see you again."

As she was about to put her down they both heard a commotion in the bays.

"Whoops, looks like Uncle T Bone, has found your daddy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the garage the remaining occupants of the convoy had got out of the various vehicles, all the time being watched by Tig and Happy. They were a mixed collection of people, a diverse ethnicity amongst the group. From the decrepide vehicle that looked as though it should have been scrapped long ago, three men hopped out, 1 black and 2 caucasians. From the Jeep, a lady of indeterminate age bit was definetly older than the others, probaly on her fifties.<p>

Last but not least from the coach, several latino ladies, which certainly perked up Tig's interest and 2 latino males but it was the last occupants who alighted the bus that caught Happy's attention. They were two young girls, looked to be teenagers, tall and slender, who seemed familiar to him. As he watched them, one of the girls turned his direction and he saw her face. He got up with a start and started to walk towards the bus, Tig following, at the same time wondering what was going on.

As they reached the group they heard Jaunista say 'Uncle T Bone, put Daddy down he can't breathe', glancing into the garage they saw that the huge black guy from before had Juice up against a car and it looked as though he was trying to throttle him. As they both moved into the garage intending to help Juice, they saw him drop him and turn to hug Jaunista. Juice meanwhile was hugging the coloured woman they had spotted heading for the office.

To say they and everyone else at the garage was confused was an understatement, they was not sure what was going on but whatever it was they could see that Juice was not in any danger as they first thought and it was obvious that both he and Jaunista knew the people that had turned up. Jaunista turned and looked at Tig, Happy and the rest of them and told them that this was their family from New York.

* * *

><p>A little later, Jaunista took most of her other famiy back to the house that she and Juice lived in and all that was left at the garage was Callista, she wanted to catch up with Juice, she had not seen him in such a long time and she had missed her little brother. Also, the two teenagers had stayed and it had been revealed that they were Jaunista's older sisters, Mary and Lauren.<p>

As they and Callista sat at the picnic table they looked around the lot and took everything in, they were aware that quite a few people on the lot were watching them. From the mechanics in the garage to the other rough looking people that seemed to be connected to the MC that they knew Juice belonged to now.

One of the girls glanced round and spotted Happy watching them from where he was sitting, she got up and approached him.

"Hi, the names Lauren. You're Happy aren't you."

Happy was startled that she knew his name and he looked at her wondering how she knew it. Lauren watching him could see the question in his eyes and before he could ask her how she knew who he was, she continued with,

"I know who you are, mum told us."

"Told you what?"

"That you're mine and Mary's Dad, well biologically that is...as for actually being our dad...that falls to him." She said to Happy, slightly turning her head in Juice's direction and nodding at him.

Happy wasn't too sure what to say to the young girl in front of him, he was a little taken back by her boldness and the slightly defiant tone that he heard in her voice when she spoke to him. However he couldn't miss the love that she had in her eyes when she told him that Juice was her dad and he felt a little bit jealous of it. It was stupid he told himself, he had only just met the girl and her sister but he couldn't help it. He had never thought about having kids but since he had learned about Mary and Lauren he had been looking forward to meeting them for the first time. He realised that Lauren was still speaking to him and he turned back to listen to what she had to say.

"But we would like to get to know you... if you want?" She sounded a little nervous when she asked Happy that.

Happy nodded and she went back to the table where her sister and Aunt were talking to Juice, as he watched her two of the prospects wandered over and he heard the one of them mutter,

"God look at those two young bitches sitting at the same table as Juice and that older bitch, I bet they're little goers."

The other prospect didn't answer him, he had seen one of the girls talking to Happy and was weary of saying anything in case Happy heard him. The other just carried on, oblivious to the fact that Happy was listening to him as he talked about how he was going to have himself a pair of identical bitches to do his bidding in bed. He was so oblivious he didn't see the look angry look on Happy's face as he said it, at that moment Gemma called to both the prospects to get thier lazy arses back to work.

Happy was not happy, the nerve of that prospect even thinking about touching his daughters, he and that douche bag was going to be having a 'conversation' later on.

* * *

><p>AN Please review and let me know what you think. Promise the next chapter will be better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy. Only the O.C's in this story are mine.

Thanks to Darkfairy, Yammy1983 and NWalshe for their reviews.

* * *

><p>When Juice got home late that afternoon, there seemed to be a party in full swing at his house. The three vehicles that had turned up at the garage had now been joined by two more. Sitting on his porch steps was T Bone who had escaped the house for some air. He could hear the laughter and shrieks from inside the house and geussed why T Bone was outside, whenever the girls got together it was a safe bet that the guys would retreat.<p>

"Beer,"

T Bone held a beer out to Juice as he got to the bottom of the stairs, he took the offered drink and sat down. Sighing he pulled the ring back and gulped down some beer before turning to his oldest friend. It had been a long time since he had sat on a porch step just enjoying a drink with T Bone, a long 5 years, too long.

"How many of the old gang are here?"

Juice thought back to that afternoon when T Bone and the others had left TM earlier, Callista and the twins had stayed awhile to talk to him. Callista had always been close to Juice and had always taken care of him when he had been fostered by her family, they were closer than any blood siblings. When he had had to leave five years earlier it had been one of the hardest things she had had to do pretending he was dead. So when the others had left with Jaunista taking them to the house she had opted to stay to talk with Juice. The sound of T Bone still talking brought Juice out of his reverie.

"...only Matlow and Jarvis chose to stay in New York, didnt want to leave their famillies and of course your stepson...he wont be here for another two months at least. Unless he upsets the apple cart so to speak and might be in Juvie for longer."

Juice smiled fondly at the thought of his stepson upsetting the apple cart, that was one kid who attracted trouble like a bloody magnet. Mind you since finding out who his father was, Juice was able to see where he got his gentle but ruthless nature from, that and his height, the kid was what 16 now, Juice had to think for a minute how old his stepson was and already 6ft in height. Lord knows how tall that kid will be by the time he stops growing.

Mind you both Mary and Laurenn were 5ft 9inches now, which made them look older than their 13 years. He had seen the looks of appreciation that they had got from some of the males at TM, when he and Callista had been talking at the picnic table. When Mary, at least he thought it was Mary despite knowing the girls since they were about 4 years old, he still couldn't tell them apart, had wandered over to talk to Happy he had overheard one of the prospects saying that he was going to have his way with both of the girls. 'Like Hell' thought Juice, there was no way he was letting that snot nosed little shit get any where close to those two and from the look he had seen briefly cross Happy's face he knew Happy had heard him too.

* * *

><p>From inside the house, the ladies of the family were discussing what they thought of the town that they found themselves in for the time being.<p>

"First impressions ladies?"

This was from the Anara, the older African American lady who had got out of the Jeep. She was Callista's and T Bones Mother and Foster Mother to Juice and a number of other children, three of whom were in the kitchen with her and Callista now discussing Charming.

"It's a pretty little town."

This was from Rosa, the eldest of Anara's foster kids. She was the same age as T Bone and had been with Anara since she was a baby, this was the only family she knew.

"Doesn't look like much happens here...a bit dead!"

Elisia pipped up from near the cooker, she was keeping an eye on the food that was cooking. At 29 she was the youngest of the girls.

"Could be some easy targets here,"

Teressa was still looking through the grocery bags that they had dumped on the kitchen units, she knew she had brought some candy but could she find it. Could she hell, she looked over at Callista wondering if her sister had pinched it, Callista looked back at her innocently and smiled.

"Well, we will have to see what we can do about that won't we girls," Anara said to her girls, smiling slyly.

* * *

><p>In the sitting room the twins were discussing the days events. They were pleased to see thier little sister again and thier Stepfather Juice, they had missed them both terribly. They had mourned for Juice when they had benn told that he had died 5 years ago and then finding out a few months ago that he was still alive and had been living in hiding in California, they hadn't at first known whether to be angry or pleased that he was alive. Seeing him when he had come to get Jaunista had sealed the deal, they had been so pleased to see him and had wanted to come with him then but they knew that they had to be patient for just a little while longer, than their family could be together again.<p>

At the garage where Juice had been working for the last few years they had looked around in wonderment at all the people there and had spotted the one other person that they both had been hoping to meet, their Father, Happy Lebrava. When Laurenn had approached him and spoke to him she had been aware of the two prospects watching and had overheard what the smaller of the two had said. She was now discussing this with Mary.

"So what are we going to do about the prospect who thinks he we are easy?"

Laurenn thought for a moment and then an evil smirk on her face, she knew exactly what they were going to do to him. So that no one could overhear her, she whispered in her twins ear and an identical evil smirk appeared on Mary's face. Looking at each other they knew exactly what they were going to do to the unfortunate young man.

* * *

><p>Out on the porch, T Bone and Juice were finishing off their drinks when they heard a shout from inside the house.<p>

"DINNERS READY,"

* * *

><p>At TM Happy was drinking at the main bar and considering the days events as well. It had started off as any other day but the arrival of Juice's family had brought a bit of his past with it. In fact two bits so to speak, his daughters Mary and Laurenn. He had been surprised to see them and had not known quite how to react to them or speak to them. One of the girls, Laurenn had approached him and they had talked. While talking to her he had overheard one of the prospects saying he was going to have them both, he was in for a shock!<p>

Spotting the unfortunate prospect on the other side of the clubhouse, Happy swallowed the last of his drink and got up. He strode over to where the young man was standing. Tapping him on the shoulder, the young man turned and saw Happy.

"Hey, Man what can I do for you?"

Smiling as nicely as he could, Happy put his arm around the young man and pulled towards the open door of the clubhouse.

"You and I need to have a little chat."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took a while to update this one. Please review when you have read, it is appreciated, I love knowing what readers think of my stories. Good or Bad! Let us know what you think the girls are going to do to the prospect, or if Happy and Juice will be the one to deal with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy. Only the O.C's in this story are mine.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and there was a party going on at Teller Morrow, it had been hastily arranged because it was a party to welcome Juice and Jaunista's family who had arrived from New York just a few days before. Normally none of the kids would have been allowed to be at one of these parties and in fact the kids had been told they could not attend as it was a party for adults only but Laurenn and Mary had sneaked in any way. So far no one had noticed them, well no one that is but the young prospect who had been beaten up by Happy a few nights earlier because of his interest in them.<p>

Both girls stayed in the shadows watching what was going on and the few other people outside who saw them did not realise who they were, they thought they were two new sweetbutts and indeed they looked like sweetbutts. Both had on short skirts that showed off their long shapely legs and halter tops that left little to the imagination. They had deliberately dressed ths way, they were on a personal mission to get the prospect who thought they would be easy lays and dressed as they were that is exactly what they looked like.

The prospect had popped out for a smoke and had seen the two girls, he couldn't believe his luck! When Happy had warned him off the two young bitches, he had thought to himself, 'it's only because Happy wanted them for himself' and although he didn't want to attract the 'killers' attention again he really hoped that he would see them again. He didn't think it would be this soon, he ambled over to where the two young girls were sitting watching the going on in the lot.

"Well hello ladies, how are you both tonight?"

Laurenn looked up and pretended to be startled by his sudden appearance but she had seen him across the lot watching her and her sister. So she pretended to be flustered by his sudden appearance and stammered.

"OOh y..y..you scared us."

"There's nothing to be scared of lovely." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and staring down her had thought when he had seen her a few days before that she was nicely put together and the sight of her perfectly formed breasts just proved how right he was. In fact he found them so perfect he could feel himself getting erect, Laurenn heard him groan and glancing down saw the bulge in his jeans.

"Are you alright, you sound like you are in pain?...anything I can do for you?"

She asked seductively, raising an eyebrow in question as she leaned against his chest and allowed her hand to travel down and lightly press against the visible bulge in his trousers.

"Oh I bet you could darling."

He leered back at her, god this girl was really hot and gagging for it he thought to himself. Mary had come up behind him and as she moved to rub herself against him, he almost lost control and came in his pants.

"Is there anything we can BOTH do for you?" she enquired of him.

The prospect was all for getting down with these two girls there and then in the parking lot but he didn't want to get caught by Happy, he wondered if he could sneak them into his dorm room but in order to do so, he would have to get them through the main clubroom first and he knew that would not happen.

"Oh God yeah," he muttered, panting heavily.

"But not here," Laurenn whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>Inside the clubhouse, the members of SAMCRO were getting to know the adults of the family better. Gemma was holding court with the rest of the old ladies and was talking to Anara and some of her 'daughters', Gemma wasn't sure what to make of them, she knew that Jaunista adored them the little girl had not stopped talking about them since they had arrived in Charming and that was one of the reasons why she had organised this party so quickly. As she sat and talked with Anara she could not help getting a feeling that they would cause trouble for her family and if that was the case she would protect her family, she thought maybe it was because they had such a close relationship to Jaunista and couldn't help feeling a little jealous.<p>

She looked over to where Tig and Happy were paying pool with the one called T-Bone and one of the girls, Callista. She watched as Tig was bent over the table and laughed as he missed his shot because Callista had walked up behind him and squeezed his arse, at least she thought it was Callista. She heard Anara chuckle also and looking at the woman saw her looking at the same thing she had been looking at. She was unsure of what to make of Anara, she seemed pleasant enough but there something sly about the woman. She decided to ask her a few questions.

"So, how did you first meet Juice, I know from what Jaunista has told me that you were his foster mother?"

"I met Carlos when he was about 12, his mum had just died and he had no other family. The authorities had tried to place him with a few other famillies but for one reason or another they didn't work out. I was what you would have called his last chance at a family."

She smiled as she thought back to the first time she had met him, he had been such a small scrawny child, more skin and bones than anything and he had had such a frightened and untrusting look in his big brown puppy dog eyes. The first few weeks with him had been a total nightmare because he had refused to trust her or any of her family and the only one who seemed to get anywhere with him had been Callista.

* * *

><p>The girls had just let the prospect through the door of the motel room they had rented for the night when he lunged at Mary and tried to push back onto the bed, he was so eager to get inside her it almost hurt.<p>

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

She said staring up at him and smiling.

"You just let us take care of everything."

He heard Laurenn whisper in his ear at the side of him.

"There's no need to rush, we have all night."

Sliding her arms around his waist she slipped his jeans down to reveal the bulge that had got even bigger and smiled appreciately at him. Mary had slipped out from underneath him and between them, they manaouvered him so they were able to push him back onto the bed. They pushed his arms up above his head and he was so caught up in what they were doing that it wasn't until he heard the snap and felt the cold metal against his skin that he realized that they had handcuffed him to the bed.

"what the hell..."

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHH"

Laurenn hushed him and when he went to struggle against his bonds she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement and made no furhter comment not even when they tied his ankles to the bottom of the bed, spreadeagling him in the process. They had also during this time removed all his clothes and continued to make him feel really horny. Mary leaned over him so he could not see what her sister was doing and it was not until he felt the first sharp burning pain that he relised that he was in trouble.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGG... that hurt."

"Oh we know lover...and its going to hurt more."

Laureen smiled down at him and not giving him another chance to yell out or call for help she slipped a gag over his mouth and tied it tightly.

* * *

><p>Callista and T-Bone had enjoyed thier game of pool with Tig and Happy and were outside cooling down, it was very hot inside the clubhouse, there was a lot of people inside dancing and doing other things when they were joined by Juice.<p>

"Hi you guys, enjoying yourself?"

"We are." Callista replied to him.

T-Bone appeared to be looking off into the distance and Callista slapped his arm to bring him back to reality.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked her, glaring at his sister."

"I saw you." she said. "Staring at Tig's arse during the game."

"So what if I was, that man has a damn fine arse on him." he said laughing.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry its taken a whilt to update, been having hard drive problems. Please review and let me know what you think. Especially what you think the twins has just done to the prospect or T-Bones comment about Tigs fine arse.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this chapter but I got a writers block where this story was involved. Tried several times to write the chapter but the words were just not there.

* * *

><p>The following morning Juice's kitchen was full to the brim with all the females in his family when Juice entered it, seeing them all chatting and doing the things that girls do, Juice was for a moment tempted to back out of his own kitchen and just grab a coffee from the diner before going to work at TM. However before he could get more than a step or two out of the room, his foster mother spotted him and hollered at him to get his ass back in the room. Sighing, he turned and planting a big ass smile on his face he returned to the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Ma. Have a good nights sleep?" he asked innocently.

He knew she hadn't and he knew she was pissed. Just the look in her eyes told him that and when she was pissed about something it was generally a good idea to keep out of her way. He could see his sister looking a little guilty about something and Callista at least had the good grace to look away when he glanced at her. 'Shit' he thought what have I done? Turning back to look at his foster mother he tried to look innocent at whatever it was that she was about to tell him off about. Anara glared at her youngest foster child before pointing to a chair at the kitchen table.

"SIT." She told him sternly.

When Juice, who suddenly felt like a small child in trouble had sat, she approached him and he told by her expression that she was really pissed. He started to figet on the seat, he always felt like this with Anara, he loved her after all she had taken him in and given him a home and a family despite all the hassle and grief he had given her in the first few weeks that he had been there. So caught up in his memories he was not aware of her talking to him until he felt a sharp slap to his cheek.

"OWWWW..."

He put a hand to his cheek and looked at his foster mother in shock, standing right in front of him like a force of nature.

"So...When were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

He asked in total confusion. Meanwhile the rest of the family had entered the kitchen and were watching in silence to the situation that was happening between Anara and Juice.

"That Jaunsta was kidnapped on your watch, you killing your foster brother and and giving up the money, OUR MONEY TO THE FBI."

Juice gulped and started to explain but Anara was not in the mood to listen to any of poor Juice's excuses she was angry and when she got angry she was uncontrollable and often in the past when this had happened she would hurt the nearest person to her and more than once it had been one of her foster kids, hence why they were all so scared of her. She ran a tight knit family and did not allow for any infractions towards her authority as she saw it and what Juice had done she considered to be a major infraction. She leaned forward and slapped him again, pulling her arm back to strike him again, she felt one of her watching children grab her arm to stop her.

"STOP IT."

She looked up to see T-Bone holding her arm.

xXx

At TM, the guys who had stayed in the clubhouse following the party were beginning to wake up. Tig was nursing a sore head, he was really hung over and could only remember bits of the night before, he smiled at one of the memories. He and Callista had been playing pool with her brother T Bone acting as a ref of 'sorts', it had been a good game even though he had lost over a $100 dollars to her and she had grabbed his ass more than a few times during the game distracting him.

He looked around for the prospect, who Happy had beaten up in the ring a few days earlier, the kid should have been on duty behind the bar but he was no where in sight.

"OY, PROSPECT...WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no reply to his shout other than Bobby walking into the room groaning and telling him to stop shouting, it was too early for anyone to be shouting.

xXx

Later that morning, Juice rode into the lot, he parked his bike and walked over to the garage, he was late for work and hoped no one would notice. Walking over to his locker he quickly grabbed his work shirt out of locker and slipped it on intending to just start work without any questions asked but Gemma was in her office and spotted him before he could get to work.

"Juice, my office please."

Sighing he dropped a spanner had just picked up back on to the workbench and entered the offce. Gemma was sitting in her seat at the desk when he entered and as she looked up at him, she noticed he was sporting a nasty looking bruise on his cheekbone.

"What happened to you? Got into a fight."

"Yeah." he mumbled back at her, glancing at the floor which Gemma noticed and realised straight away that Juice was lying to her. She leaned back into her seat as she carried on speaking to him.

"So...How does it feel having your family here?"

"It's good." He replied.

Gemma was not convinced, she noticed the 'guarded' tone in his voice and knew immediately that something was not right. She had felt something was not quite right at the party the night before when she had been speaking to the females in Juice's family and especially when she had been talking to Anara. She did not like Anara, there was something that was not right about her and the guarded tone that she just heard in Juice's voice confirmed that, that and the bruise on his cheek. She had no proof, yet, but she was pretty certain that he had got it from Anara.

"Is there anything else you need Gemma, only I really do need to get on. Clay will kill me if that bike is not finished before the end of today."

Gemma waved her hand, dismissing him and he returned to the garage. Gemma watched him through the window of her office, her mothering instincts had kicked in full force and she was worried about him and Jaunista. That little girl had made quite an impact on her in the last few months and she was as protective of her as she was of her grandson Abel. She thought to herself 'I'm going to have to keep an eye on this Anara,' there was no way she would allow her to harm a member of her family.

Spotting a police cruisers roll into the lot, Gemma walked out of the door as Chief Unser got out of the car, she saw the grim look on his face and knew straight away that there was some sort of trouble about to land at SAMCRO's feet"

"Morning Wayne, How can I help you?"

"Is either Clay or Jax around?"

"No, they are both out on jobs at the moment. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chief Unser grimaced slightly. He really did not want to be here but he had to, he had arrests to make.

The sound of jeep entering the lot had both him and Gemma looking at the occupants of the vehicle when it stopped and Callista and the twins stepped out of it.

"Hi Gemma, sorry to pop by like this but I was wondering if Juice or someone here could take a look at the jeep, it keeps stalling."

"Of course, I'll get one of the lads to look at it for you."

Wayne watched from beside his car the exchange between Gemma and Callista then he stepped forward and introduced himself. He spoke a few words with Callista before turning and looking at the twins.

"And who are these two?" He already knew who they were.

"These are my goddaughters and nieces, Lauren and Mary. Say hello to the chief girls.

Both girls replied at the same time, greeting Wayne. They had pleasant, soft sounding voices the Chief noticed.

"Would that be Lauren and Mary Delaney?"

Before coming to Charming both girls had changed their names to their mothers real maiden name and were no longer known by their old name.

"Yes that's right."

Wayne sighed, he really did not want to do what he was about to do but he knew he had to, stepping up closer to the twins.

"Lauren and Mary Delaney, you're under arrest for the assault of one Randall Lomax."

* * *

><p>AN OOH this does not look good. How will the twins get out of this and what will Juice and Happy do when they find out that the girls have been arrested. Stick around for the next chapter and please review, if you do the next chapter will go up faster, I get at least two reviews and the next chapter will be up by the end of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren was sat in one of the interrogation rooms at Charming PD twiddling her thumbs, she had been sitting in the room for a good 15 minutes and no one had come to see her, she was concerned about her sister Mary and how she wasreacting to being in a confined space such as an interrogation room. At least she assumed that Mary would be in an interrogation room as well similar to the one she was presently sitting in. Personally herself she was not bothered but she knew any small confined space bothered Mary. Just as she was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to come and talk to her, the door opened and a woman walked on. She was dressed in a grey business like suit and had long reddish blonde hair, she was accompanied by another woman who also was in a business suit and seemed almost submissive to the other.

She shifted her gaze back at the other woman who had sat down in the chair opposite to her and who clearly thought she was the one in charge of the situation.

"Lauren Delaney?..."

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" Leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms and staring insolently at the two woman.

Stahl smiled rather smugly. "Hostile aren't we, for someone who is looking at doing a few years for grevious bodily harm."

Lauren gazed innocently at the agent, "Now why would I be doing that? I haven't done anything."

Stahl raised her eyebrows at the young woman sitting opposite her and smirked.

"Well if it wasn't you then perhaps it was your twin sister, Mary?"

Lauren put her hand to her mouth and yawned.

"What ever, it wasn't her and you should be aware of several things."

"Oh and what would that be."

Before Lauren could answer her, the door flew open and a latino woman in a suit stood there.

"Do you mind, we are interrogating a suspect here." Stahl snapped at the woman as she proceeded to the room, her subordinate moved to try and remove the woman from the room.

"I don't think so Agent Stahl," the woman answered indignantly. "Lauren Delaney and her sister are minor's and therefore you cannot question her or Mary without a member of their family present or an appropiate adult, fortunetly I happen to be both."

Walking forward and placing her briefcase on the table and sitting down before she saying another word to the agents, she turned to Lauren.

"Are you okay Lauren?"

"No." Lauren whimpered. "They told me that I had assaulted someone and that I was going to jail for it, I didn't do anything and neither did Mary, Aunt Teressa, I swear." She added with an extra loud sob at the end of her 'panicked' answer to her aunt Teressa.

Teressa turned then to the two agents who were still standing and staring at the changed body language of a frightened girl who just minutes before had seemed so assured of herself. Teressa was fuming and she had a hard time keeping control of her temper but she knew for her nieces sake that she had to. Glaring at Stahl who was the agent in charge out of the two.

"I am sure you are both aware that is against the law to question a minor without an appropiate adult present and as Lauren is only 14 that makes her a minor. I will making a report to your superiors about this mater I can assure you."

"Counsellor, your client and his sister are charged with assaulting an..." Stahl started to say but Teressa cut her off.

"Assaulting a grown man I believe you are going to say, a man who is over the age of 18 and who if what you states is right took two fourteen year old girls to a motel room, late at night with the intentions of having sex with them."

"They went with him willingly and were more than willing to have sex with him." Snapped Stahl. "Plus they did not tell him how old they were."

"Regardless of whether they did or not Agent Stahl, that is beside the point. They are children, teeenagers yes but children and I don't know what you would call a man who takes minors...children to a motel room late at night with the intention of having sex with them but in my definition that makes him a phedophile and I'm certain that any judge and jury would see it the same way." Teressa glared at Stahl not willing to accept that a federal agent would be willing to see a child assaulted in such a way. "Not only that it is Statatory rape Agent as you are well aware. Now if you have no more questions for my client and her sister then we are leaving and as I have already stated I will be filling charges with your superiors over your conduct."

Without another word to the two stunned agents, Teresssa got Lauren up and left the room. On their way out they also collected Mary who was in an even more distressed state than her sister or so it appeared while they were in the station but the moment they were out of it and safetly in the car leaving the precinct, both girls broke into triumphant smiles, they had played the officers like the pro's they were.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologies to everyone for the length of time it has taken me to get this new chapter out.

* * *

><p>The girls ran into the house as soon as they and their Aunt Teresa got home to Juice's place, they were both of them so relieved to be out of the police station especially away from that ATF bitch Stahl and her partner. Meeting them at the door, their Grandmother greeted them, hugging them both glad they were back.<p>

T Bone was in the kitchen helping his sister's and mother prepare supper when the girls hurtled into the house, he could see that although both girls seemed okay, that Mary was not. She was the quieter of the two, even though she appeared as confident as her sister, he knew he would have to have a chat with her later on to see what the problem was and also sees if he could help her with it.

Although he knew that their father was Happy, he had seen him at the clubhouse when they had first arrived in Charming and at the party that had been held to welcome them he was not yet prepared to hand over his parenting role to the man and ever since the girls were small and even when Juice had been in their lives, he had been like a second dad to them. It wasn't like he was ever going to have kids of his own he thought, so he spoilt his nieces and nephews whenever he could, much to the annoyance of their parents and his mother.

"Supper will be ready soon."

His mother shouted to the rest of the household as she came back into the kitchen.

xXx

At the clubhouse, Juice was working on the computer when Happy walked into the room, he searched the room spotting him in the corner working away diligently on line. He wanted to talk to the smaller man concerning his daughters and what would happen now that they were in Charming, he knew he had no right taking them away from Juice and the rest of his family but he wanted more input into the girls lives while they were here in Charming and even when or if they moved on.

"A word with you brother?"

Juice swung round on the old office chair he was sat in, facing Happy as he waited to hear what the club enforcer had to say to him.

"What can I do for you?"

He had a pretty good idea what Happy wanted to talk to him about, he had seen the way that Happy had watched the twins from the moment they had arrived in Charming and although it scared him, he knew that Happy would want more contact with his daughters.

"I want to talk about the girls, Lauren and Mary. I want to have contact with them, get to know them and for them to get to know my Mom."

Juice pressed his fingers together as he listened to his brother. He knew that Happy as their biological father had every right to the girls but he also knew that Zoe had left the girls in his and his family's care and he had to do what was right for them. As he pondered what he was going to do, his phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, seeing his sister's number on it.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

Happy waited impatiently as Juice spoke to his sister on the phone, hearing him saying goodbye he glanced back at the smaller man. Juice put his phone away and studied Happy before talking to him.

"Sis says they are dishing up supper in a bit, you want to get to know the girls better?"

Happy nodded.

Juice breathed through his nose as he considered his next words.

"Come to supper; start to get to know the girls that way."

Juice swung back towards his laptop as Happy turned around wandering down to his room, to get a shower and a change of clothes before he joined Juice and his family for supper.

xXx

The surface of the table in the kitchen was filled to capacity and groaning under the weight of all the food on it, as Juice and Happy wandered into the kitchen. Happy stared in shock at the amount of food that had been prepared in what seemed so short of time.

"Close your mouth mister there's a greyhound coming."

One of Juice's sisters passed him on her way into the kitchen barely glancing at the shocked biker, as she smiled at his expression of shock.

"Theresa, manners."

Her mother snapped at her.

"Yes Mom."

Theresa smirked at her mom as she pulled back on of the chairs at the table, before sitting on it. Others of Juice's family entered the room and also took seats at the table until there were only four seats left, Juice took one and the twins when they wandered in two of the others, leaving just one seat in between the two of them, Happy took this seat.

"Let's say grace."

xXx

Stahl stood in her supervisor's office as she listened to the useless man tell her that she had to stay away from the Lauren and Mary Delaney, the last thing they needed was for the lawyer of the two girls to launch a case against the ATF for her mishandling of the case involving the two girls.

"You are aware that they are under age and therefore there should have been an appropriate adult present are not agent. Or are you just totally stupid as well as arrogant in your belief that you are superior to everyone else."

Stahl glared at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Well I am waiting agent."

xXx

Laughter spilled around the supper table as everyone talked about their day, the twins telling the family about Stahl and her feeble attempts to intimidate them.

"I can't believe that stupid woman fell for my poor little girl act."

Lauren told them, shovelling the last of her desert into her mouth, her sister silently listening to her sister regale the rest of the family. Happy was not happy that his daughter had been in the same room as that poisonous woman, from the other side of the table Theresa watched him as he listed to Lauren and liked what she saw, this was a man who would fight for her nieces and not only that she thought to herself, he wasn't that bad to look at.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it is a small chapter but I hope to get another chapter out soon, well sooner than the last one.


	8. Chapter 8

The past week had gone well for the SONS, their various deals had been done and now at the end of the week they were all looking forward to a relaxing and quiet weekend but first they had their friday night party. It was in full swing when Happy arrived having spent part of the day with his daughters.

Up on the stripper poll a curvaceous red head was swinging around as if her life depended on it watched by Tig, whose eyes followed her every movement, licking his lips and trying without success to look uninterested in what she was doing to his libido. Happy smirked as he dropped down onto the couch next to him after having been handed a beer by a prospect.

"How was your afternoon brother?"

Happy knew that Tig was really asking about how the day with his great nieces, Lauren and Mary had gone. For some reason Tig seemed to warmed to the twins more than he had to his other great niece Jaunista, he surmised it was their age and at the moment that thought popped into his head he gave him a sideward glare, Tig as if reading his mind held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't mean any harm to those girls Happy, they're my great nieces not just any gashes you know."

"The day with them was good but you don't ask Juice about Jaunista and she is your great niece as well?"

Tig grimaced, he knew that his relationship with Jaunista was bad and although he saw her mother in her features, she reminded him too much of Juice and although he was a brother just like Happy, he just could not get past the feelings he had about the idiot especially since he had fed crank to a killer Doberman that had tried to take a chunk out of his ass.

Not only that the kid annoyed him, she was a defiant little bitch and he hated bitches like that, as he remarked to Gemma once, 'that's why I beat hookers' when they had had one of their confrontations about why he was the way he was.

"Yeah well they're not deviant little bitches like Jaunista."

Happy snorted at his comment about his daughters; oh Tig did not know his girls. As Happy reflected about the time he had spent with them, a crow eater approached hoping to get a good night with him of mind blowing sex. He waved her away; he was not yet in a mood to deal with some skank like her as he thought about Lauren and Mary.

The skank moved away back to the bar, fuming, she had been trying to get with Happy for the past couple of weeks but he had seemed distracted for some reason and it was starting to get on her nerves a bit. There were plenty of other sons here especially tonight but she wanted to spend the night with the coolest guy in the room and she thought that guy was Happy.

xXx

Across town, his daughters were just putting away some clothes in the room they were using when Mary tripped on a small object on the floor, picking it up she saw it was a wallet, she opened it as she did not immediately recognise it. It was not bling covered like the one her Uncle T Bone used nor was it like Daddy J's, flipping it open to where the driving licence was she saw that it was Happy's.

"Hey Lauren, just found Daddy H's wallet on the floor."

Lauren leaned across the bed she was sitting on towards her sister, taking the wallet from Mary's hand, grinning as she looked at her.

"Well I guess we'll have to take it back to him."

Leaping of the bed she grabbed their jackets that were hanging on the back of a chair and threw her sisters at her. Mary caught the jacket but did not immediately put it on.

"It's Friday night and therefore party night at TM." Mary said hesitantly to her sister.

Lauren shrugging her shoulders, looking across at her sister as if to say 'so what'.

"Remember the trouble we got into the last time we went there on a party night."

"Relax Sis, nothing will happen."

Looking unconvinced but putting her jacket on, Mary followed her sister out of the room.

xXx

The music was louder than the last time they had been at TM when the two girls pulled into the lot; they had borrowed their grandmother's jeep after telling her where they were going and why. She had not been too happy about them going out and had queried why they could not do it the following morning but she understood the girls need to go as well.

As much as she had wanted to protect them she knew that she could not wrap them up into cotton wool and besides that was not how their little family unit worked, all of them right from when they had been children had made themselves a place in the family in some way or another and the twins independent nature made them stand out to people around them and notice them. Also she knew that both of the two girls would protect the other one to the death if anyone had tried anything.

Stepping out of the jeep both girls looked across the lot towards the clubhouse, they could see the place was heaving and wondered for a moment how they were going to find Happy.

xXx

Happy was still leant back on the couch that he had been sharing with Tig when he glanced up to see a blonde head and then another that looked curiously the same as the first suddenly appear in the crowd and as he cranked his eyes open further he realised that it was his daughters.

'What the fuck' he thought as he watched them wade their way through the heaving bodies towards him. He was not a bashful or shy man and he generally did not give a fuck for how people saw him but strangely for some strange reason he did not want his girls to see him in this setting, surrounded by strippers and croweater's.

"You dropped your wallet at Daddy J's."

Mary told him, handing him the wallet that she had taken back from their sister in the Jeep. For a moment happy was stumped and then he realised that she must mean Juice, Lauren saw the confusion his face at the mention of Daddy J and grinned at him.

"We call Juice Daddy J and you Daddy H, so there is no confusion between the two of you."

"Oh." Was the only thing that Happy could think to say?

"Well anyway, we're off before there is any trouble with us being here."

Mary told him, pulling her grinning sister behind her heading for the door hoping against all hope that there would be no trouble with them visiting TM tonight to return Daddy H his wallet.

They were halfway to the jeep when one of the croweater's grabbed Lauren slamming her against one the other vehicles on the lot, screaming in her face to keep away from Happy. Mary swung round grabbing the blonde by her hair and yanking as hard as she could she threw the offending skank across the lot.

Scrabbling from where she had fallen after her impromptu flight across the lot the skank intending to attack Lauren again but met instead Mary who threw a solid right jab to her face breaking her nose on impact.

"BACK OFF BITCH."

Mary screamed at the skank as she tried to get to her feet again and make her way to Mary.

"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCHE'S. HAPPY'S MINE!"

The skank screamed back.

Mary and Lauren both laughed at her words, they knew that Happy was not this skanks man no matter how much she obviously wanted to believe it was true. Both of them knew that Happy was not a one woman man that much had been obvious when he had spent the afternoon with them, they had seen the way his eyes roved over everyone within a hundred yard radius of them, watching for any sign of danger and also they noted glancing for any nice piece of ass.

They found the words of the skank quite funny and everyone who had stopped to see the fight that was about to break out could see the effects it had on the croweater, screaming in rage she charged Mary who sidestepped her and was about to grab her when her sister stepped in and threw a right cross to her face, cracking her cheekbone.

The skank was so enraged, she had spent weeks trying to get in Happy's pants and therefore did not notice her cheekbone crack nor had she noticed when her nose had been broken she was so hyped up that she was beyond normal feelings.

Screaming in rage again she tried to take down one of the two girls that her man had spent a few minutes chatting to when he had ignored her all evening. It was so unfair, she was so much better than these two skanks she thought and there was no way they were going to get away with it.

The twins became like a tag team, each seeming to bait the girl as their anger at her presumption about them and Happy surfaced but it was a cold anger, more dangerous than the out of control rage of the skank trying to take them down.

Smiling a cold sadistic smile both girls beat the skank down until she was nothing but a bloody lump on the ground neither of them taking notice of the crowd that had gathered to watch the beat down. So intent they were on totally destroying the girl on the ground neither noticed as Tig and Happy grabbed each of the girls and pulled them off the skank on the ground that was now not moving at all, having eventually felt the pain in her body as their blows had created more pain until she had lost consciousness.

"ENOUGH!"

Tig yelled as held a struggling Lauren on his arms, she was still intent on kicking more shit out of the bloody lump on the ground, growling at her Great Uncle, she tried to bite him.

Gritting his teeth as the struggling girl in his arms bit him, he tightened his grip on her and yelling in her ear told her to quit it or else.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know in an earlier chapter it stated that the girls were 13 but they are in fact 14 upon arrival in Charming, a slight spelling error that I had not noticed until I went through the earlier chapters to reacquaint myself with this story, that and other spelling and grammar errors will be rectified as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>It was the Sunday following the fight at the Friday night party that the girls along with the most of Juice's family turned up en masse at Clay and Gemma's place for a barbecue. Both Lauren and Mary had been a little subdued following the fight that had erupted following their visit to the garage to return their fathers wallet to him.<p>

"Well let's enter the lion's den shall we and girls keep your claws sheathed this time, please."

T Bone said winking at his teenage nieces, he had been absolutely furious when he had been told what had happened after the girls had been brought home by Juice. He was not one for hitting women but if he ever got his hands on the little bitch who had dared to touch the girls he was going to be held responsible for his actions, he told himself, mind you he thought to himself he probably would not have a chance to get his hands on her, his sisters were already planning on giving that little bitch a seeing to. He almost pitied the girl but then again, he had no pity for a grown woman who decided to beat up on two teenage girls over something as trivial as the girls returning their father 's wallet to him, he was beginning to think it was a bad idea them all leaving New York and coming to Charming.

The raucous sound of loud music playing could be heard coming from the direction of the Morrow backyard and the sound of people enjoying themselves.

"Well standing here is not going to do any good." Their mother, Anara told them all.

Stepping forward she led them forward into what they considered the lion's den, filled with club members, old ladies and their kids.

xXx

Gemma was supervising some of the old ladies in the kitchen when she heard the front door bell go, making sure that every one of the ladies in the room knew what she was doing, she headed to the front door, opening it she found Juice's family, each holding a plate or bowl filled with food waiting for her.

"Welcome…welcome. Well don't stand out there, come on in."

She guided them into her home, pointing them towards the kitchen.

"You can put the food in the kitchen, there's plenty of room on the sides."

Placing the dishes wherever they could on the sides, they glanced around the filled kitchen unsure where to go, Gemma noticed them glancing around.

"You ladies can help with the food but you three guys," she said pointing to T Bone and two of the other male members of Juice's family "Can fuck off out the back."

T Bone looked at his ma and the girls, wondering if it was safe to leave the females alone with Gemma and the other biker chicks in the kitchen.

"You go on now boys, we promise not to cause any trouble."

His mother told them, chuckling at their expressions of concern that she and the girls would cause any trouble. Admittedly when the twins had been brought back on Friday night she had been ready to split some skulls, namely the stupid skank who had dared to touch her granddaughters but that had been Friday, she had calmed down now.

Not quite believing his mother, although there was nothing that T Bone could actually do about it, he pushed his brothers ahead of him as they all proceeded out into the yard, spotting Juice and Happy sitting in some chairs at the side of the large patio.

"Hey brother."

xXx

Back in the kitchen, Anara and her daughters had been put to work with the other ladies, watching dishes, stirring sauces or just chopping salad ingredients. Gemma noticed that the twins looked subdued and wondered at it, she knew that the girls had been involved in that beat down at the club on Friday night and she had heard from many of those who had been present about how both girls had successfully defended themselves with very little trouble.

"What's wrong with the twins?" Gemma asked Anara, who was chopping lettuce.

Pacing the knife on the counter and glancing over at the girls, she noted their sour expressions.

"They're alright Gemma, they start at the High School tomorrow and neither of them wants to go."

"They don't like school?"

"No they like school but tomorrow is their birthday and they don't want to start a new school on their birthday."

"Birthday?" Gemma was slightly shocked at Anara's words.

"The twins are 15 tomorrow Gemma and understandably they don't want to go to school but rather want to stay home and celebrate but they are going to school. I won't let them miss starting school."

She grinned as she picked up the knife and carried on with chopping the lettuce, shredding it and placing that which she had done into a large bowl.

xXx

"So what are we got planned for Mary and Lauren's birthday tomorrow."

T Bone asked Juice as he sat in the spare chair, nursing a beer, he could see his other brothers mingling with the other men in the backyard.

"Not sure yet, thought maybe doing a party for them next Saturday. Obviously we can't do much tomorrow night, seeing as they are starting at the high school tomorrow and we all know how mom feels about school."

T Bone grinned as he thought back to his own school days, he knew exactly what Juice meant, his mother had always been a stickler where getting an education was concerned and she would not be pleased about the two girls missing their first day at a new school tomorrow despite it being their birthday.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter up will be the twins starting at Charming High School and how the young people in Charming take to the new girls. Should be kind of interesting!


	10. Chapter 10

The girls stared up at the front entrance of Charming's High School, neither particularly wanted to go through the front door and enter the school but they knew they had no choice in the matter, already they were getting attention from a number of the students already there waiting for classes to start.

"Well better get this over and done with."

Lauren told her sister, both girls were dressed in skinny jeans, tank top, and hoodies and both wore identical knee high boots in patented leather. Lauren had her hair up in a ponytail while her sister had hers loose, hanging down her back in a cascading wave of curls.

Breathing a sigh, Mary picked up her school bag and followed her sister through the doors into the main hallway glancing to the wall by the door where there were some signs she saw one that pointed the direction to the school office.

"This way Lauren."

She thumped her sister lightly on the shoulder and the two girls waded through the students who were trying rather unsuccessfully not to look like they were staring at the two identical girls as they made their way through their midst. It did not take the two long to find the office and both entered a room that had a counter running across most of it and saw that there were others there already being helped by an older looking lady who had the pinched expression on her of someone who permanently had a fir cone shoved up her arse. Mary giggled at that thought and the lady heard her glancing up in their direction as she finished with the three students in front of her.

"Can I help you girls?"

"We start today just transferred here from New York need to get our timetables and everything."

Lauren took charge as was her way as she and Mary handed over their transfer papers to the woman behind the counter.

Taking their transfer papers from the girls, the woman nodded as she glanced at the paperwork in her hands.

"Take a seat girls, I'll let the principle know."

"Ma'am"

Both girls looked around for the bench that ran along one side of the room as the 'fir cone' lady as both had started mentally call her headed towards an enclosed office at the back of the large room.

xXx

At the garage both Juice and Happy were busy working and trying to keep their minds off their girls, Lauren and Mary who starting at the High School today all though neither man wanted to show it, they were both rather nervous about how the girls would be received by the school.

Happy didn't think the girls would have too many problems on their first day they both seemed tough girls and resilient, he was more concerned about how the students would react to his daughters. Not that the school knew he was related to the girls despite the fact that he was one of the girls emergency contacts, Juice insisted on it he had told his family just in case anything Son related happened he wanted the girls protected as much as any other club kid and Happy felt the same.

He spotted Juice working under the bonnet of a hybrid that had been brought in the day before and smirked as the smaller man dropped another tool with a muffled curse as he tried to grab it before it hit the ground, missing it and then an even louder curse as the wench landed on his foot and he jumped backwards hitting his head on the bonnet.

xXx

It had not taken long for the girl's paper work to be sorted out and for them to be handed their timetables and the number of their homeroom both girls were relieved to see that they had been placed in the same class. Seeing their relief the lady smiled, she understood too well what it was like for new students transferring in from somewhere else, she was a military brat and had been to a number of schools in her youth and also she was a twin just like the two girls in front of her although not an identical one.

"I can take down to your new classroom if you would like."

"Thank you that would be nice." Lauren told her.

"This way."

xXx

It was nearly the end of the day and both girls were relieved that they would soon be leaving the high school; their first meeting with the students who would maybe become friends with them had been grilling. They had had so many questions for the two girls after they had been introduced to the class by the teacher and their accents had fascinated a few of them.

Mary remembered a particularly annoying girl who seemed to be the most popular one in the room, if the amount of attention that was paid to her by the rest of the class was anything to go by had been particularly obtrusive in her questions. She had wanted to know why their family had moved all the way across country from New York to their small town, she'd snidely asked them if their family was running from something.

FLASHBACK

"No our family are not." Lauren told her. "Our family own a nightclub or two in New York and Aunt Callista who runs them wanted to start one up in California which is why we moved here."

"But why Charming?" The girl demanded.

"We already have family living here and Aunt Callista thought it would be nice to catch up with them again. We had intended to visit for a short while and then move on to Los Angeles which is where Aunt Callista had seen some possible venues for the new club but she has kind of fallen in love with Charming so that is why we are still here."

"Won't do you no good, they won't let you put in a nightclub here."

"I'm sure that Aunt Callista will be able to change the minds of the town council."

"I aint talking about them."

"Then who?" Lauren pleaded ignorance; she knew exactly who the girl was talking about.

"The sons."

"Who?"

"The Sons of Anarchy, they are a local gang and general all round scumbags. They won't allow anything like that to go up in Charming unless of course you pay them protection money."

"Well we just have to see won't we?

"Whatever."

END FLASHBACK

The final bell went for school and the two girls made their way across the parking lot to the side of the road at the front of the school, their grandmother was supposed to be picking them up today and they couldn't wait to leave. Neither girl was aware of the group of girls who were approaching from the other side of the lot until one of the girls deliberately knocked into Lauren causing her to drop her books.

"Hey watch it."

The group of girls turned as one and observed Lauren as she picked up her books. Sneering down at her as she grabbed the last of her fallen books one of them asked.

"And what are you going to do about it."

The situation was tense as Lauren got back onto her feet she could see that she and her sister were outnumbered by 5-1 but that would not stop them from taking all these bitches on if they had to, they might not win the fight but both girls were determined to take at least the loud mouthed bitch standing in front of them down if nothing else and they took a step towards her.

The screeching of tyres slamming to a halt right next to the group was the first hint that their grandmother had arrived. The group of girls turned their heads sideways as a petite African-American exited the jeep.

"Get in the jeep girls." She told the twins sharply.

Both girls made to move towards the car when the loudmouth made the mistake of opening her mouth again.

"We aint finished here bitch."

The girls watched as their grandmother turned back to the leader of the group that were still standing on the sidewalk as they watched the two girls get into their grandmother's jeep.

"What did you say young lady?"

"Nothing."

The bitch sullenly answered her, talking to another student in her usual bitchy way was one thing but not an adult that was a whole different kettle of fish altogether."

"Didn't sound like nothing to me young lady."

xXx

Later that evening as the family was sitting down to dinner, the girls delighted in telling them what had happened today at school and especially what had happened when Granma had picked them up from school. Mary had trouble keeping from laughing out loud as she described what their grandmother had done to the would be hard bitch, she had not used any violence of any kind but had instead spoken to the girl and she literally had the girl pissing herself in fear by the time she had finished.

"Oh Ma, you didn't?"

"SHE DID!"

Both girls chortled when T-Bone questioned what his mother had done to frighten the young girl so much. As the family continued to enjoy their time together Juice and Happy entered the kitchen having just finished at the garage.

"You're late."

"Sorry Ma."

"Well sit down then, the pair of you." She told the two son's sternly. "No point in the food getting colder."

Both men glanced at each other sheepishly as they both sat at the already full table overflowing with family and food. Happy smirking a little, it was not often that he allowed a woman to get away with speaking to him the way Juice's Ma had but she reminded him a little of of his own Ma so he was willing to give her a little leeway.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the time it has taken for me to update this story but life and lack of muse for this particular story intervened. So without any more explanation let the story continue. This chapter is set a few months after Juice's family has arrived in Charming and starts their story in setting up a new heist and relieving someone of their money. It might be a friend of the sons or a foe; you'll have to continue reading to find out.

* * *

><p>Mary Delaney-Ortiz stared blankly at the book in front of her, she was bored of school work but she knew she had to get it finished if she wanted to finish this year. Normally schoolwork was no problem for her and normally it would be Lauren sitting here struggling to make heads or tails of the geometrical symbols on the page but not this time.<p>

Mary let out another bored sigh as she briefly but quickly glanced around the Charming library, she had been sitting at the same table for the last couple of hours, looking like to all those in the library like she was hard at work but she was not just here for her grades, she was waiting for someone.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

She looked up and saw a boy walking swiftly towards her, a school satchel slung over his shoulders and a pile of books in his arms, Charles Hale, the only son of Mayor Hale and the younger brother of the bitch who had tried to make her and her sisters life hell ever since the pair of them had started at Charming High.

His father was an ass but Charles was not too bad and as for his sister she had never forgiven them for their grandmother making her look bad on their first day after she had literally made the girl piss her pants in fear whom the elderly lady had taken her to task and had since then gone out of her way to make every day at the school a battle for the two girls.

"You were supposed to have been here over an hour ago, you are damn lucky that I am still here."

"I'll make it up to you promise."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?"

"Show you how you are going to pass your geometry test."

Mary leaned back as she eyed the young man as he sat down at the table, smirking mischievously she replied.

"Nah not good enough, what else are you going to do to make it up to me?"

Charles looked lost for a moment as he tried to think what else he could do to make it to one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever met and who had never made fun of him like other girls had all of his life.

His older sister being the worst of them but then she always liked to bully those who she considered beneath herself and Charles was definitely in her book below her on the food chain. They might be brother and sister and have the same father but that did not stop her from being a total bitch to her brother who was just three months younger than herself and the son of her father's former secretary and in her eyes and that of her mother, his whore, whenever she wanted.

Mary grinned to herself as she saw the thoughts that were going through his mind clearly seen in his eyes as he tried to think of just what would make Mary happy.

"Relax."

She giggled at him and Charles breathed with relief, he did want to make it up to her, not only did he find her gorgeous but she was witty and intelligent despite the fact she seemed so bad at maths and despite the fact he had a feeling she was using him he did not care, it was nice to have a friend even if it was a girl and a daughter of one of the SAMCRO thugs his father on the few times had deigned to speak to him had complained about it.

"I'll tell you what, after we have finished here you can take to lunch, the diner on Main Street."

"S…s…sure."

Charles quickly mentally made a note of the cash he had in his wallet and although he had enough for a cheap meal he had wanted to keep the extra $20 dollars he had made on doing the essays for the football team for a new book he had seen and wanted but as a thought passed through his mind, maybe he was not meant to have it and this was his opportunity to show Mary just how much he wanted her.

"You don't sound too sure?"

"No I am, really I am. It's just that I have never taken a girl out before to the diner."

Mary smiled as she leaned forward.

"You've never been with a girl at a lunch or anything."

Charles felt his face heat up and redden at her question and Mary smiled at the way he looked anywhere but at her.

"Just relax, we are going out to lunch as friends and if anything more comes of it, then so be it."

Charles felt himself smile at her words and deep in his belly he felt a fluttering feeling as he thought further about her words. All the time Mary watching him through her eye lashes as she carefully but skilfully guided him towards the solution her family wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry just a small chapter to get me back in the writing mood for this story but hopefully I will have more chapters uploaded and updated soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary and Charlie entered the diner a little after five, there was one small table at the back and they headed for that. It was not the best table in the place being next to the kitchen but they did not mind, it hides them from most of the people passing by the place and gave them a little privacy from those inside the diner. All of whom were more than a little curious to see Mary who after several months in Charming it was known to be connected with SAMCRO in some way and Charles, who a few of them knew was the bastard son of Mayor Hale.

"So what are you having?"

The waitress asked them as she approached their table and pulled out an old well chewed pencil and her notepad. Mary did not bother looking at the menu; she had eaten here several times in the last few months either with her sister or other members of their extensive family.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries and a diet coke please."

He waitress noted down her order and turned to Charley.

"Err….I'll have just fries please and an orange soda, please mam."

The waitress notched her eyebrow at him and smirked.

"You're a polite one ain't ya?"

"My ma has always taught me to be polite to everyone despite who they are."

The waitress considered his words thoughtfully.

"You got smart mother there."

"Thank you."

Charles nodded his head at her as the waitress turned on her heel, heading for the counter to pass their order to the cook. Mary had been sitting back watching the exchange between the two and smiled when Charles turned his head back in her direction, seeing her smile he squinted his eyes a little in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

Mary grinned even more.

"Oh nothing, I just think it is great that someone or specifically a boy of our age is so polite especially when his sister is such a bitch."

"Half-sister, if you don't mind."

"I take it you don't like your sister that much?"

"No I don't, she is as you say a bitch and trust me when I say it she is gold plated bitch. She does not like the fact that she and I are even remotely related. We might have the same dad but thank god we don't have the same mother."

At that moment the waitress arrived with their meal and both teens were surprised to find that there was also 2 pieces of pie with their order.

"We didn't order pie."

Charlie was a little worried, he knew he did not have enough money for dessert as well and he knew he would be embarrassed at the end when he went to pay and he thought worriedly that Mary would probably not talk to him again if he showed her up that way.

"On the house honey, they were the last two pieces and a couple of days old so were about to be thrown out and besides I know how much Mary likes her food."

The waitress grinned at Mary, she had served Mary a number of times since she and her family had arrived in Charming and although people were still wary of the newcomers to the town, she had immediately taken a liking to them. They brought a fresh air of mischief with them and that was something that Charming needed in the waitresses opinion, fresh air and new blood before the town became stagnant and in bred.

"T…Thanks." Charlie stuttered.

"You're welcome honey, now enjoy your food you two."

The waitress walked away as the door to the diner opened and half a dozen high school boys tumbled in with the usual rowdiness of high school football players. The sound of the players as they entered the room rolled across towards the back of the diner where Charles and Mary were tucking eagerly into their food and for a moment they stopped eating to glance at the newcomers.

Charles groaned as he recognized the boys not only were they members of the local football team but several were friends with his sister and in fact they had a couple of their girlfriends with them who he recognized as Sheryl and Candice his sisters best two friends and almost immediately on spotting him and Mary one of them had reached for her phone and he knew straight away that trouble was coming their way, trouble in the form of his sister who he knew Candace was right now phoning.

"What's up?"

Mary had seen the look on his face when she had spotted the others as they entered the diner, she had seen the two girls and knew that they were friends with his sister, the three girls were practically glued together at the hips they spent that much time together as a pack.

"Candice is phoning my sister which means she will be on her way here."

"You want to go?"

"No, let's finish our food."

Charles looked down at their half-eaten meals, he was not going to let his sister and her bitchy friends run him and Mary out of the diner and besides he was hungry.

"Okay, if you are sure."

She could see the two girls out of the corner of her eye, watching the pair of them and making hand gestures in their direction as they spoke to the boys in their company, the six boys turned and looked in their direction and grinned when they saw just who it was the girls were pointing at.

The group moved towards them and took a booth just across from them which made Charles clearly uncomfortable as he fumbled with his food, their closeness made him suddenly not feel hungry and he hoped that they would not start anything. The group kept glancing across at him and Mary and the odd snigger could be heard from the teens as they played their game of cat and mouse it seemed with the two sitting opposite them who were doing their best to ignore them.

xXx

Kip pulled up at the diner, swinging his leg off his bike and turning off his ride before he entered the diner, he was on his way back to the garage after pulling guard duty at the Caracara and he was looking forward to the veggie burger and fries that was his usual order at the diner.

Entering the diner he was aware of a group of high school students at the back of the long room and did his best to ignore them as he made his way to the counter. Hopping up onto one of the high stalls that ran down the length of the counter he nodded towards Terrie the waitress who normally served him when he came in here.

"Hey Terrie, how's things going?"

"Not bad but you might want to keep an eye on that bunch over there, they seem intent on making things hard for one of the clubs kids and her friend."

Kip turned and saw beyond them at a smaller table Mary and a boy he did not know. The larger group did seem intent on making the two teens sitting near them as uncomfortable as was humanly possible and this made Kip angry, he could see that both Mary and her friend were doing their best to ignore the idiots on the table opposite them.

Making up his mind he decided to join them and hopefully the other kids would get the idea to back off, nodding his head at Terrie and signalling her that he was joining the two teens, he hopped off the seat and made his way over to their table.

"Hey Mary, who's your friend?"

Sliding into the booth with the two teens he could feel the tension in Mary lessen but the look on the boy's face opposite became even tenser once he caught sight of Kip's kutte.

"Hey lad my names Kip, What's your?"

"Charles….. Um….Charlie,"

"Cool, so how do you know our Mary?"

"G…goes…go to the same school," Charlie stuttered.

"Oh do you, Mary doesn't talk much about school, I get the feeling she don't like it."

Mary silent while Kip made his introductions and then started grilling Charlie piped up at that moment, having it seemed found her voice miraculously.

"Hey I do like school, just not this school much."

Kip grinned and at that moment he felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out he saw it was Juice.

"Hey man what's up?"

Kip listened intently for a moment before grinning and then he snapped the phone shut.

"That was Juice Mary, he wanted to know where you were and if I saw you to drag you back to the garage."

He could see the group at the other seemed to be listening intently to his conversation with the two at the table as he stood and made his way to the door, he called back to Mary.

"Well are you coming then and bring Charlie as well, you might as well have someone with you tonight at the party, Who knows he might enjoy it."

"Party?"

Kip sighed before answering Charlie's question.

"Friday night party at the garage….Come on you two, ain't got all night."

Mary and Charles grabbed their things and followed eagerly, well eagerly in Mary's case and a little reluctantly in Charles case but he did not want to stay here at the diner on his own with his sister friends who he could see where itching to corner him.

He was curious though about the party at TM he like everyone in Charming knew about the Sons parties on a Friday night They were a little hard to miss and he had always wondered what went on there although he never thought that he would be invited to one. He was not the sort of kid that other people invited to their parties despite being Mayor Hale's son.

'Oh well he thought, what can happen!'

Famous last words.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope Charlie does regret his last thought before he left the diner and headed into the unknown. We shall see!


	13. Chapter 13

Music blared out loud and brazen across the lot of TM, although it was still fairly early there were already plenty of people milling about the large lot, by the side of the clubhouse the grill was already smoking and the smell of meat cooking was wafting in their direction as Mary and Charles made their way into the territory of the sons.

Half Sack had ridden ahead of them but not so far that he could not keep them in sight, after he had left them, the diner in Main Street was not that far from the garage only a couple of blocks and he knew it would not take Mary long with Charles tagging along to make it to the party.

He hoped he had not done wrong inviting the boy along as well but the two of them seemed happy together and he had seen some of the looks of disgust and scorn the lad had been getting from the other table that had some of the so called elite of the high school.

"What have we got here prospect?"

An arm draped itself around his shoulders and he looked to one side to find Tig lounging there watching Mary and her friend as they made onto the lot.

"Mary was at the diner with her friend Charlie when Juice rung me to find out where she was."

"So what is she doing here with him?"

Tig squinted across at the teenage lad who clearly looked out of place amongst the rough women, rougher bikers, and hangarounds. As the slim geeky lad was eyeing them in curiosity they in return were eying him in just the same way.

"I…I…thought it would be nice for her to have a friend here tonight of her age."

"Oh did you now."

Tig quirked his eyebrow at the younger man and his presumptuousness, that it was alright to bring a stranger to one of their Friday night parties. As Tig continued to watch the two teenagers, he watched as they made their way over to one of the picnic tables over on the far side of the lot. The lad was not one he knew, not that Tig knew many young boys unless of course they were Thai boys, he thought with a smirk.

"Who's the boy?"

A raspy voice asked behind him and Tig turned to see Happy glaring at the table at which one of his daughters was presently sitting chatting to some boy he did not know.

"Someone the prospect thought would be a good idea to hang around with Mary."

"Oh did he now."

Happy growled at Kip who was starting to fidget, as he stared in fear at the club enforcers.

"No it isn't like that."

"Then why don't you tell me just what it is like…..prospect?"

Happy growled even deeper as he got into the prospects personal space.

"T…t..the kids name is C….Ch…Charlie and he is a friend of Mary's."

Happy turned away from the terrified prospect and glared across the lot towards where his daughter and her friend were sitting. He could see that they were laughing about something and that they were sitting far too close to one another in his opinion, for them to be nothing but friends.

"Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we brother?"

Tig leaned closer to Happy but before he belted Half Sack across the back of his head and sent him on in to the bar, it was about time the kid started his stint behind the bar anyhow.

"Aye lets."

The two men made their way across the lot bypassing the heaving and sweaty bodies between them and Mary and her little 'friend'.

xXx

Mary had reached across the table to Charlie when the two of them had sat down, she could see how nervous he was as he stared around the lot at all the bodies standing or in some cases dancing on the large lot.

"Hey don't look so worried, they won't bite…..well actually most of them won't bite maybe my uncle Tig and dad would…Actually come to think of it Uncle Tig would."

Charlie nodded, his voice failing him as he peered around the lot at all the people there some of whom he saw were peering back at him and Mary with a great deal of interest. He saw across the lot, the one called Kip being cornered by two really mean looking bikers and the conversation that was taking place between the three of them. He was pretty sure what they or who they were discussing when the other two men glanced over in his and Mary's direction.

The older curly black haired one looked like a total maniac and the other, a bald man with tattoos looked even scarier. Both men were now making their way over to where he and Mary were sitting and he could see their eyes had zeroed in on him like he was a piece of one of the steaks sizzling away on the grill.

"Uh ho, here come's trouble."

Mary had spotted her great uncle and dad as they made their way over to where she and Charlie were sitting and by the expressions on their faces, they were in a hunting mood and Charlie looked like he was about to be the prey.

"Hey Dad….Uncle Tig how's things going?"

"Good honey."

Tig answered his great niece as he seated himself at the table next to her, Happy choosing to sit on the other side of her, both men had their eyes on Charlie who looked as though he would at that moment be quite happy to sink into a big hole in the ground and vanish.

"So why aren't you too off with a sweet butt or two, I think I saw Aunt Cali earlier and I know that she was hoping to spend some time with you tonight Uncle Tig."

Tig glanced at his niece, raising an eyebrow as he studied her.

"Anyone would think that you didn't want to introduce your friend here to your family Mary."

"It's not that Uncle Tig."

Mary tried to act all innocent but Tig was not falling for it, he knew his niece well or at least he thought he did after all the time she and her sister had spent at the garage and in Charming since the two of them along with most of the rest of Juice's family had moved to Charming.

"Oh okay, maybe I did want to keep Charlie a secret but only because I knew that you lot would do just what you are doing now….trying to scare him off but you don't have to worry we are just friends…I know what is going through your mind Uncle Tig and it is not that."

Tig tried to look innocent at Mary's accusations that she thought that he and her father were trying to scare Charlie off, he had not thought any such thing that Mary was accusing him of, well maybe just a little bit but he knew that Mary was a good girl, well as good a girl could be especially a girl who had the killa's genes in her body.

Charlie listened with awe as she spoke to the scary man but he was also conscious of the man who was silently watching him with deadly intent, like a viper who wanted to wipe out its prey and he was the prey.

"Uh, hi the names Ch….Charlie."

Charlie held his hand out to Happy who ignored the outstretched hand and continued to sit with his arms crossed as he stared at the boy who thought he would get with one of his babies.

"So you're Mary's dad, I thought her dad was Juice."

Mary was listening to his attempts to have a conversation with Happy and heard his question.

"Juice is my stepdad Charlie, Happy is my biological dad."

"Oh?"

"Oh and what do you mean by oh boy."

Tig leaned forwards towards Charlie when he heard his 'Oh'.

"Nothing."

Charlie shook his head as the older man tried to browbeat him and he was scared but he refused to be browbeaten and stared back at the older man.

Tig smiled and leaned even closer to Tig.

"Think you can take me do you boy."

Charlie smiled back at Tig.

"Oh why would I want a tired old man when I am sitting here with a beautiful young woman...No offense man but you are really not my type...Despite what people say about me, I am not into biting even when asked."

Mary stared in shock at Charlie as did Tig, he did not expect this from the young man sat in front of him and it was obvious that Mary hadn't either. For a moment he was tempted to reach across the table and knock the smug young buck opposite him right on his ass but he didn't and when it looked as though he was going to belt Charlie he did something that made everyone at the table and surrounding the table who had heard Charlie's declaration, look at him in shock, he started to laugh.

Throwing his head back he laughed loudly, he found Charlie's words rude but funny, wiping the tears away from his eyes he stared back at the young man in front of him. A young man who he could see was clearly scared of him but despite that was determined not to be browbeaten.

"I'll give you your dues your little fucker, you've got a pair and know how to give someone a laugh but I'll warn you now, you talk to me like that again and you and me are going to be in the ring, fighting it out like men…got me boy!"

Tig snarled as he leaned inwards towards Charlie again, glaring at him chillingly.

"Anytime ."

Charlie looked back at him none less chillingly.

* * *

><p>AN: What is Charlie up to? Has he got death wish or is there more to young Charlie than first meets the eye?


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie groaned as he awoke in his bed the following morning, he did not remember getting home the night before or was it morning he thought to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to block out the pounding in his head that felt as though a whole score of the high school cheerleaders were dancing inside his head.

Groaning again he rolled to one side as he tried to sit up and realised that as the blanket slid back that he was naked beneath the blanket, leaning forward he thought the morning could not get any worse until he heard movement behind him on the bed and a muffled voice.

"Good morning….I thinks?"

Turning his head a bit too sharply and causing a throbbing pain to pulsate through his temples, Charlie stared aghast at the body in the bed next to him.

"W…w...what are you doing in my bed?"

"Well that's nice, you drag into your bed when I brought you home and now you play the prude, tut tut, I would never have thought it considering what a beast you were last night. Mind you considering the shy little book worm look that you seem to have perfected that you would not have such a wild thing in bed that you were."

As she spoke Mary sat up but at least had the decency to hold the blanket up against her breasts as she sat up and Charlie saw with horror that she also was naked beneath the sheets. He moved a little to one side as she leaned towards him and tried to kiss him upon the lips.

"Umm we can't do this!"

"That wasn't what you were saying last night Charlie and after your fight with that prospect from Rogue River that tried to besmirch my honor, I felt that you deserved a prize for standing up for me so valiantly."

"What fight, I never was in any fight."

"Oh I have to beg to differ as would the state of your face that is going to be one beauty of a shiner when it comes out fully but at least your lip is not split so badly, at least not as badly of the prospects lips, you split both of his. I think the sons are certainly going to be keeping an eye on you in the future, I can tell they were impressed with you last night, was not that impressed when we got there with Half Sack but after the fight they were than a little impressed. Especially Tig and Happy, they made quite a bit of money on you."

As Mary had spoken of his injuries he had lifted one of his hands up to his face and gingerly felt his lip, hissing at the pain it caused and then moved it further up towards his eye, hissing again as his hand touched just beneath it. Feeling the urge to pass water as well as assessing the true damage he staggered to the bathroom forgetting for a moment that he was naked until he heard Mary giggle and with his face blushing like a tomato he moved even faster to the small bathroom across the hall from his room and slammed the door to hide his embarrassment.

No sooner had the door shut then his mother made her presence known in room, handing a mug of coffee to Mary and placing another onto his bedside table. Not taking any notice at all of Mary's undressed state or the fact that she was in his bed.

"Well how is he? Did he fall for our little joke?"

Mary giggled a little as she looked at Charlie's mother and smiled a huge grin at her as she questioned whether or not he had fallen for Mary's speech about how wild he had been the night before, she knew Mary had not spent the night in his bed and had in fact helped the young woman to drag his sorry ass up the stairs into his bed and while she had pointed Mary to the spare room she had undressed her son and put him to bed.

"Oh yeah he fell for it."

"Oh good, he does need to loosen up a little bless him, I love him but sometimes he is so straight-laced like that idiot of a father of his."

The sound of the bathroom door opening alerting both Mary and Charlie's mother to the fact that he was now emerging from the bathroom now fully covered having grabbed his bathrobe that had been hanging on the back of the door although he could have sworn that he had not left it in the night before.

"Mother, what are you doing in here?"

"It is my house Charles and if anything perhaps you would like to introduce me to this young lady in your bed and then explain to me what exactly she is doing in your bed."

"I…I….It's not what you're thinking?" Charlie stuttered.

"Oh and what would that be Charlie?"

She asked arching an eyebrow at her squirming son as he stood before her twisting his fingers behind his back like an errant schoolboy who had been caught out by his parent, well he had been caught out by his parent and he was desperately trying to think how he was going to get out of this mess. As he started to panic even more with how he was going to explain to his mother what Mary was doing in his bed he was startled to hear laughter and giggling coming from the two females who were in the room with him.

"Oh son if you could just see your face." His mother laughed.

"What?"

"I know what is going on although obviously you do not. Mary brought you home last night and while I put you to bed, she went and slept in the spare bedroom but we both thought it would be good for you to think she had slept in here."

"But why?"

Charlie's mother walked towards him and reached up to give him a gentle pinch on his face before continuing.

"Because you are too straight laced like you're no good father. There is coffee on you bedside table and breakfast is on the table downstairs in the kitchen, I expect to see you both down stairs in ten minutes to eat…understood."

Turning she looked at Mary before leaving the two of them to it, they could still hear her laugh as she went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Charlie sat on the bed staring at Mary who was still grinning at his discomfort at having thought he had been caught by his mother.

"You Bit…" he started to say.

However before he could say much more Mary leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"You're welcome." She murmured against his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know the last couple of chapters or so have been it seems on just Mary and a new OC Charlie but I promise we will be getting back to Juice and Happy in this story as the main characters.

* * *

><p>Happy woke late on the morning following the party and for a while just lay on his bed remembering the night before, his daughters Mary and Lauren who he was starting to get to know since they had arrived in Charming about six months before had both attended the party the night before.<p>

Something which he did not entirely approve as that was one side of club life that he did not ever want his daughters to see. He knew it was impossible that they would not and in fact it was not the first party that both girls had attended and as recalled the first and other time his girls had been at a Friday night party he recalled the prospect that had made the mistake of trying to get it on with his little girls.

Happy smiled grimly to himself as he thought about what had been done to that particular young man, he would not again try it with girls who were not yet ready to be with a man and especially not his daughters although it had been his girls who had dealt with it initially which only proved that biologically they were his especially with the particular viciousness that both girls who appeared to be nothing more than two naive and innocent young teenage girls, had resorted to in showing the odious little twerp what would and was in his done to any who crossed them.

Of course he had then had to deal with Happy and Juice after the event, Happy had always thought that Juice was in his own way too innocent for this way of life but the night had shown that despite the apparent happy go lucky attitude of the younger man he himself had been particularly brutal in his beating of the young idiot who had thought to make Juice's stepdaughters his targets for the night of that party and then it had been Happy's turn and afterwards there had not been much left to clean up but clean he had done and now there was no way that the disappearance of that pervert could ever be traced back to his daughters or the club despite the efforts of a certain ATF agent who would one day meet her untimely end.

Happy lit a cigarette as he allowed his thoughts to return once more to the night before, Lauren the oldest of the two girls had spent most of the night with her Aunt Callista who had been at the party as well and he had to admit the woman had something about her, a streetwise attitude that appealed to him and he knew not just to him, another of his brothers was interested in Juice's older sister although he had not made it public knowledge but Happy had noticed the man eyeing her across the main clubhouse room and following her on more than one occasion when she had left the clubhouse to go outside for some fresh air or to chat with others who had been there that night.

Making a note to him to remember to keep an eye on where his brother infatuation might take him concerning Callista and although he knew technically it had nothing to do with him after all she was Juice's sister, he would still keep an eye on events as they unfolded as she was one of the main ones in Juice's newly arrived family from New York to warm to him without reservations concerning his need to get to know his girls and in fact she had gone out of her way to encourage meetings between happy and the two teenagers.

For most of the night he had kept an eye on his girls making sure that none of those visiting charter members made the mistake of mistaking the pair for a new pair of sweet butts and for the whole part the visiting bikers had in particular ways had been respectful to the two girls, it had been made aware to all just who the girls were and not many wanted to upset the 'Tacoma killa' by mistaking his girls as easy lays but one of the more stupid prospects from Rogue River have managed to do just that.

The young idiot whether it had been too much booze or possibly weed had tried to accost young Mary when she had been on her way back from the bathroom blocking her route back to the bar and her friend Charlie when she had tried to move around him in the dimly lit hallway that led from the back of the clubhouse to the main bar.

Happy growled at the memory of how when Mary had tried to squeeze past him he had latched on to her wrist and forced her up against the wall. Rubbing his body up against her as she had tried futile to push him off but to no avail as he had leaned forward and tried to lick her neck in a sloppy attempt to kiss her but luckily he had not managed to make much of a connection with her neck for as his lips were about to make contact with her skin he had found himself suddenly flying through the air as a pair of hands had yanked him off the teenage girl and before he could stand after hitting the wall a rain of fists had descended on him as Mary's friend Charlie proceeded there and then in the dark hallway to teach him a lesson on what he could and could not touch which in Mary's case was a definite 'no go'.

It was the sounds of the fight that had brought a number of other sons to the hallway, happy and Tig amongst them and as others of the Rogue River charter had pulled the young man off of their prospect and had been intending to teach the young man a lesson in manners concerning the sons, young Mary had pushed herself between them protecting him against them.

It had taken some time and a lot of shouting for both Happy and Tig to sort out what had transpired neither man had thought when they had first met Charlie that he was anything but a wimpy little bookkeeper to determine that the prospect had been well and truly in the wrong in his actions and believes that Mary would welcome his attentions and Happy was all for dragging the young man into the ring and teaching him a lesson about how to behave when visiting another charter especially how to behave concerning family members and a family member who was practically SAMCRO royalty but it had been Charlie who surprised them all even further by demanding that he be the one to teach the prospect a lesson. In all honesty despite the fact the sons had been a little bit pissed by his attitude they had also been impressed by the way that he was determined to protect Mary and right what he clearly thought to be an impingement on her honour.

So they had let him and at the end of the fight, the prospect draped unceremoniously across the floor of the ring after the kid had shocked them all by knocking the other lad out practically with the first blow that the club as a whole decided that they were going to have to rethink their views of young Charles Hale and thought as a whole that it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him in the future especially as quite were already thinking that he might make a good 'prospect' and not only that it would piss off Mayor Hale, a few had thought gleefully including both Tig and Happy.

Rolling to one side to pick up his lighter to relight his cigarette that had burnt out his hand knocked the pile of money that had been precariously balancing on his nightstand knocking a few of the notes on to the floor.

'Oh yes,' Happy thought to himself as he watched the few notes float down to the floor, 'he would have to keep an eye or two on young Charlie Hale', not only had he made a packet on the young man when he had bet on him beating the prospect but he was rather a bit concerned in what the young man's intentions were towards the youngest of his daughters perhaps he would have to have a word or two with the young man in question.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh that does not bode well for young Charlie to have Happy breathing down his neck concerning his involvement with Mary, so tell me what you think might or might not happen when Happy has a word or two with or perhaps it will be Juice who will be the problem for him, let me know in a review which of the two men will be the biggest headache for the unfortunate teenager.


End file.
